Mobile conveyors are used for various purposes, such as in mining. For example, mobile conveyors can be used for excavating, stacking or reclaiming material such as ore, coal, granite, clay, salt, potash or other bulk material. Mobile conveyor sections or numerous mobile conveyor frames are joined together in order to create longer mobile conveyor systems. Prior art systems for joining together multiple mobile conveyors/mobile conveyor sections are inadequate. For example, such prior art systems result in time consuming, difficult and dangerous assembly. For example, in prior art systems, each approximately 40-80 ton mobile conveyor/mobile conveyor section is suspended by a crane, the holes in each heavy mobile conveyor/mobile conveyor section are aligned, a pin is carefully slid/press fit into and through the aligned hole (which must maintain alignment throughout the process) and thereafter the conveyor/sections are fused by e.g. welding the pin into the hole or bolting with a keeper. Because of the e.g. press fitting, weldment or bolting required, prior art systems are also difficult to disassemble.